Feliz Cumpleaños Rayo Amarillo
by Harumaki03
Summary: Entonces ya era 25 de Enero y todos parecían haber olvidado su cumpleaños número 26. (MinaKushi) ¡Omedetto, Minato-kun! Felicidades al Hokage más sexy :D (Sorry Gaara-kun) ¡Family Time!


**"Feliz Cumpleaños **

**Rayo Amarillo"**

**-/-/-**

**Summary:** Entonces ya era 25 de Enero y todos parecían haber olvidado su cumpleaños número 26.

**Nota:** Basado en el mundo del Manga con ligero AU ya que **Kushina** y **Minato** no murieron, por ende, muchísimas cosas no pasaron _(¿basado en Road to Ninja? quién sabe)_ Sé que **Minato** tenía 24 años cuando murió y que lo normal sería que cumpliera 25, pero quería que **Naruto** ya tuviera un año _(porque molo, y así xD)._

**-/-/-**

Namikaze Minato respiro profundamente mientras trataba de concentrarse en los documentos que tenía ante sus narices. Las próximas misiones a asignar. La mejor distribución para esa misión en específico que tenía entre manos serían Gai, Kurenai y Asuma, ellos podrían complementarse.

Tomo el sello de asignado correspondiente al equipo de ellos —_o eso pensó_— puesto que cuando había terminado de plasmar el sello, estaba el grupo de Kakashi, Obito y Rin ahí.

—Oh, no —murmuró. Namikaze Minato, el Yondaime Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja, conocido por ser el Rayo Amarillo, estaba distraído y él, un ninja elite, jamás estaba distraído, apoyó los codos en el escritorio y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

Pero sabía porqué estaba distraído, era a causa de que…

—Hokage-sama, el equipo Kakashi está aquí —Minato alzó la mirada y asintió al joven ninja que dio el aviso. Por la puerta entraron sus tres queridos alumnos, esperaba que al menos uno de ellos…

—Sensei —saludó Kakashi.

—¡Oye Hokage, espero que tengas una buena misión para nosotros! —grito Obito enérgicamente.

Kakashi puso sus ojos en blanco al escucharlo.

—¿Para qué, para correr a la menor señal de peligro? —soltó con sarcasmo.

—¡Kakashi, Obito, silencio! —pidió Rin, colocándose entre ambos. Minato suspiró.

—Vamos, vamos, cálmense —pidió —la misión de hoy es ir al País de las Olas a proteger al señor feudal que estará unos días por ahí —la sonrisa de Obito por ser sermoneado por Rin se fue de un plumazo, Kakashi respiro profundamente para la que se venía.

—¡¿Qué?! —Soltó Obito —¡¿qué clase de ridícula misión es esa para el hombre que será el próximo Hokage?!

Rin suspiró, derrotada ante el escándalo de Obito y Kakashi no había deseado tanto darle un puñetazo.

—¡Ya cállate! —y Kakashi le dio un palmazo en la cabeza a Obito, que se volvió hacia él, con furia.

—¡¿Y tú porque rayos me pegas?! —le espeto, Kakashi iba a responder cuando Minato tosió levemente.

—Todas las misiones son importantes, no desprecies ninguna, Obito —jamás iba a admitir delante de sus alumnos que él estaba distraído y menos por una _nimiedad _como aquella —deben partir ya, se encontrarán con el señor feudal a las afueras de la aldea —todos asintieron (_Obito a regañadientes_) y le saludaron antes de salir.

—Por cierto, Minato-sensei —se detuvo Rin un momento y por una milésima de segundo su corazón se llenó de esperanza —tiene tinta en su mejilla izquierda —y se señalizo la misma antes de salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Minato suspiró, derrotado, y apoyo su frente en el escritorio. Era el Yondaime Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja que ese día cumplía 26 años y nadie, ni sus alumnos, ni sus otros subordinados, ni siquiera su esposa, lo habían recordado.

**-/-/-**

Estornudo antes de entrar a casa, esperaba no pescar un resfriado ya que no quería que su pequeño y esposa terminarán agripados por su causa.

—Ya en casa —anuncio, dejando su chaleco colgando en la entrada; escuchaba la voz de Kushina hablándole a Naruto en la sala. Kushina detuvo su conversación con su pequeño y le miró al entrar, Minato sintió como su corazón daba dos saltos de emoción; siempre le sucedía cuando la veía.

—Oh, llegaste temprano, cariño —Minato dejo un beso en la coronilla de su esposa mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y veía a Naruto sentado en el suelo, buscándolo con la mirada. Él rió suavemente, con cierto deje de derrota.

—Estaba un poco distraído en el trabajo, así que preferí venir a casa antes de cometer algún error garrafal —Kushina le miró perspicazmente con sus expresivos ojos color gris con violeta y Minato no pudo menos que sonreír con nerviosismo—. ¿Q-qué sucede?

Kushina negó con su cabeza, sonriendo tenuemente.

—Así que mandaste al equipo de Kakashi al País de las Olas —musitó, suspirando.

Minato abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—En realidad, Yondaime Hokage, es usted un hombre muy distraído para ciertas cosas —Kushina se puso de pie, negando con su cabeza—. Naruto, ¿dónde está el regalo de papá? —pregunto con tono cantarín, Minato ladeó su cabeza, confuso.

El pequeño rubio aplaudió con algarabía, buscando debajo del sofá.

—¡Pa! —balbuceó el pequeño rubio con emoción, tratando de meterse debajo del sillón.

—Naruto, hijo, no te metas ahí debajo —exclamó, acercándose al pequeño, lo alzó por la cintura y el pequeño rubio empezó a quejarse y removerse en brazos de su padre.

—Déjalo, no se va a morir —rió Kushina —además, todo está limpio —espetó, con los brazos cruzados. Minato suspiró e hizo caso a su esposa, soltando al pequeño que rápidamente volvió a buscar debajo del sofá balbuceando cosas en su idioma.

—Kushina... —Minato se quedó mirando a su pequeño, que jalaba algo de debajo del sofá con cierta dificultad —déjame ayudarlo —murmuró, frunciendo el ceño y tomó al pequeño en brazos, que a su vez sostenía un paquete—. ¿Qué tienes ahí, pequeño? —el pequeño rubiales sonrió a su padre, con el paquete aún en brazos.

—¡Pa! —reía el pequeño —¡pá! —Minato miró los azules ojos de su pequeño, idénticos a los suyos y observó al paquete y luego a su pequeño.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? —musitó, limpiando las mejillas rosadas de Naruto mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá. Naruto miró a su padre y luego a su madre, que estaba detrás de ellos, Minato trató de tomar el paquete pero el pequeño lo tenía aferrado entre sus bracitos.

—Anda Naruto-kun, dale el regalo a papá —Kushina abrazo a Minato por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza del rubio, el pequeño iba a hacer un pequeño puchero —vamos, es el regalo de papá —lo miró fijamente a los ojos y el pequeño miró lo que tenía entre sus bracitos, luego a su padre y luego a su madre—. Para papá, di "_felicidades papá_" y dáselo.

Minato sintió sus hombros tensarse brevemente y su corazón acelerarse.

El pequeño Naruto balbuceó algo, agregó un "_pa_" y le tendió el paquete. Minato asumió que su hijo quería felicitarlo y aceptó el paquete casi con reverencia. Kushina sonrió y depositó un beso en la nuca de su esposo antes de dejarlo ahí, en su pequeño mundo con su hijo y el regalo.

Minato acomodó a su pequeño en su regazo y se dispuso a abrir el paquete. Era algo pequeño y delgado, envuelto en un papel de regalo con un lazo azul cielo.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —le preguntó al pequeño Naruto, que trataba de alcanzar las manos de su padre para jugar con ellas.

Minato termino de remover el papel de regalo y su mirada se alumbró, llena de alegría y sorpresa. Era su libro preferido, escrito por su mentor, Jiraiya-sama.

La historia de un Shinobi absolutamente audaz. Recordaba que Naruto había llenado de pintura, mordisqueado y arrancado hojas del primero que había tenido y de donde había surgido el nombre de su pequeño.

Y la verdad, debió ser difícil encontrar esa edición porque pertenecía a la primera tirada. No pudo evitarlo y sintió un nudo en su garganta.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Minato-kun —Kushina se detuvo delante de él con un pastel pequeño que llevaba escrito _"Feliz cumpleaños, Minato"_ y una hermosa vela amarilla en el centro.

—Pero... —Minato parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas de sus azules ojos —pensé que tú...

—¿Lo había olvidado? En realidad, Minato íbamos hacerte una fiesta sorpresa pero enviaste a mis ayudantes al País de las Olas —rió tenuemente mientras que el Yondaime sentía que el nudo en su garganta se acrecentaba.

—Así que...

—Convencí a casi todos de que pretendieran olvidar tu cumpleaños, tarea difícil porque _"nuestro querido Hokage-sama se sentirá triste"_ y así, pero logré convencerlos, a cambio, tuve que prometer que te guardaría los regalos de todos —añadió, riendo nerviosamente.

Minato parpadeó, su esposa había convencido a medio mundo para que no lo felicitaran, había planeado una fiesta sorpresa —_que sin querer él estropeó al enviar a los ayudantes a otra aldea_— y aún encima de todo, se las había ingeniado más aún para sorprenderlo con un pastel y su pequeño hijo dándole una copia de su libro favorito.

—¿Vas a pedir un deseo o no? —Kushina colocó él pastel aún más cerca y Naruto trato de alcanzarlo, interesado por esa lucecita interesante en la cima de eso que lucía muy bueno, fuere lo que fuere.

Minato, dejando el libro en el sofá, se levantó con el pequeño Naruto en brazos y se inclinó levemente, alejando al bebé para que no alcanzará la llama y pidiendo un deseo, sopló.

—Listo —Minato se enderezó, acomodando a Naruto en su costado y entonces el pequeño estalló en un grito de algarabía cuando la vela fue apagada.

—Sí, hurra por papá —Kushina dejó el pastel en la mesa baja de la sala y tomó a Naruto de los brazos de su esposo —es hora de que papá corte el pastel —añadió, besando la sien de su pequeño, que buscaba con la mirada a su papá.

Y entonces Minato volvió a sentir ese salto que daba su corazón cada vez que veía a Kushina y a su pequeño Naruto. La mujer que amaba y el fruto de ese amor mutuo. En realidad, con que le hubiese felicitado él habría sido más que feliz, pero de algún modo, ella siempre le daba más, mucho más.

—¿Minato? —le llamó, un poco preocupada. Pero en lugar de responder, el hombre rubio rodeó a su esposa y a su pequeño en un abrazo.

—No tenías que esforzarte tanto —oculto su rostro en el cuello de su esposa —con una felicitación me bastaba —murmuró, con voz ahogada.

Kushina sonrió, acariciando con su mano libre la nuca de su esposo. A pesar de los años, su esposo secretamente seguía siendo un sentimentalista llorón.

—Claro que sí, Naruto y yo queríamos sorprenderte —el mencionado balbuceó algo —y los demás también, aunque jamás pensé que te pondrías deprimido por eso —y rió suavemente.

—No estaba deprimido —sonrió contra el cuello de su esposa —estaba _distraído_, que es otra cosa.

—Claro, claro —musitó con algo de sorna —y por eso el equipo de Kakashi está en el País de las Olas en lugar de otro equipo —se burló. Minato suspiró, resignado.

—Muchas gracias —se separó de ella brevemente y besó la frente de su pequeño —también a ti, mi Habanero Sangriento —y acarició la mejilla de ella antes de rozar apenas sus labios.

Kushina sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando se separaron y Minato hizo lo propio, limpiándose alguna que otra lagrimilla que se le había escapado de la emoción.

Él era Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja, conocido como el Rayo Amarillo y ese día era su vigésimo sexto cumpleaños y hasta ahora, era uno de los momentos más dulces que había vivido en su vida.

_Omedetto_, Minato-kun.

—**Fin—**

Mi primer **MinaKushi** oficial, Dios, que deseos tenía de escribir sobre **Minato**, probablemente quedó bastante _**OOC**_ pero realmente me importa poco, porque de verdad quería escribir algo para el cumpleaños del rubio _Yondaime_.

Siempre he pensado (_desde que de reveló quienes eran los padres de __**Naruto**__ y eso_) que **Minato** era algo más sensible en ciertas cosas que la misma **Kushina**, pero igual se complementan, imaginarles juntos sencillamente hace que se me salga una sonrisa en pleno rostro.

Quiero a **Naruto** bebé, coshita hermosa. En fin, solo quería escribir algo sobre **Minato** y su familia para su cumpleaños, sencillamente no quería dejar pasar la ocasión.

Un agradecimiento al grupo de **WhatsApp** _**"oshe zi" **_que somos **NaruSaku's** empedernidos (_xD_) a la jefaza _**Barbii, Nia-chan, Adriana, Aide, Ara, Diego, Héctor, Jennifer, Karen Nozomi, KaRen, Lizbeth, Mariano, Murieta, Olivia, Pamela, Reynaldo, Tatiana**_ y todos/as las demás que también son parte del grupo en **Facebook** y en **WhatsApp** y aún no se han presentado y/o no conozco sus nombres por ser fieles a esta pareja hermosa.

Y, claro está, a ustedes queridos lectores, que han seguido apoyando al fandom y a los escritores de la misma sin desfallecer, ¡muchas gracias! Y sin más, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y me permitan saber qué tal.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
